Thank You Notes from the Legend of Zelda Cast
by miano53
Summary: Just like his rival in Square Enix, Shigeru Miyamoto gave the cast of the Legend of Zelda series a task:to create a series of thank you notes to other characters, their fans, monsters and items they "love"...mostly to entertain their loyal fans after 25 years. Spoiler filled.
1. Thank You Notes: Link TP

_Well, this is my first story published on Fanfiction for Legend of Zelda. Seeing the Thank You Notes from Jimmy Fallon gave me the idea to write thank you notes for videogame characters. I've done one for Kingdom Hearts and it was well received. Okay, now that the long explanation is over, here's the first series of thank you notes with Link from Twilight Princess. I just hope it goes well…_

_Update: 2-6-2015: Now that this fics is about three years old, I decided to update it and make it more like a story. So, after adventuring, being defeated or anything that pertains to the original storylines, the many characters in this fic will give their "thank you notes"._

_So, once again, I own nothing in all this…with the exception of Bob and Bob Junior._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Link (Twilight Princess)

_Coming into a darkened room after finishing his adventures, Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods, quietly stepped forward, using whatever refined senses he had to locate a light source. To his surprise, the lights turned on and he yelped in astonishment. A dark-skinned man sat at a piano and a large audience of his fellow Hyruleans sat in what looked like a riser near what was a stage. He also noticed several people that looked like Hylians…but something was off._

"_Yay! Woo! I love you Link!" many of the female…"fans" cheered._

"_What the…? What's going on?" Link asked._

"_Oh good! You made it!" his good friend, Ilia, said._

"_Ilia? H-How did you…?" Link started._

_Ilia smiled and replied with, "I was invited to come here…This guy, said he was from a place called Nintendo, appeared and opened this portal. He also said I should write something called 'thank you notes'."_

_Link had the same thing happen to him and said nothing._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, here's Link and his thank you notes," Ilia announced._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ilia,<p>

For officially becoming something called a 'Mary Sue' and bring division among the fans. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>*<em>"Link, how could you? I thought you liked me being in the game," Ilia cried.<em>

"_Well at the beginning of the adventure, yes. But then after you gave me that horse call so late when it could've been useful earlier…" Link said.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Colin,<p>

For being horrifically shy at the beginning of the game then being somewhat outgoing later. Seriously, I thought that you were gonna become an emotional wreck or something…

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Beth,<p>

For staring at King Bulbin when he was barreling down the street on his oversized pig and making Colin push you out of the way. You could've moved and saved me a lot of trouble y'know.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Midna,<p>

For hitting me in the head every time I wanted to dig for some treasure in my wolf form. And you wonder why I didn't share my Cucco omelet with you…

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>*<em>"Well it was 'cause you were taking too long to get to the Arbiter Grounds. It was too hot for digging!" Midna yelled, suddenly appearing from Link's shadow.<em>

"_But I wanted treasure…" Link said, looking a bit sad.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zant,<p>

For being a complete psycho. That's all I got.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf,<p>

Or should I say…'Ganondork', as the fans would put it? Seriously, who has the last name of 'DRAGmire'? Makes ya sound like you dress in drags on your off days…

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know that Ganondorf's going to get you for that," Midna told Link.<em>

"_Eh…" Link shrugged.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For not getting kidnapped but effectively letting the Kingdom go into ruin within a day. How was that possible? I haven't a clue.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p><em>*"Link how dare you?" Princess Zelda yelled, appearing from a pillar of light.<em>

"_But it's true," Midna mumbled._

"_Wait, how did you get here? You're supposed to be, well, not here!" Link asked._

_"I have my ways," the princess said.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my wolf form,<p>

For releasing my inner animal but effectively giving me fleas and ticks…

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…frozen river at Snowpeak,<p>

For not having any warning signs near you and freezing me near death when I jumped in you to swim across.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…people called 'players' who love to see me plummet to my death,<p>

For killing me not once, twice, or three times, but over ten times. Do you all have a vendetta against me? What did I ever do to you?

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Death Mountain,<p>

For being the most dangerous place in all of Hyrule, behind the Shadow Temple of the Hero of Time's era, of course. Those two hours of running away from rolling Gorons in terror, fighting Gorons and getting punched in the face every time and having molten lava rocks zero in on me did a great job in reminding me that I'm a screwed man…

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ordon Goats,<p>

For running me over the instant I came into the ranch in my wolf form. And you wonder why you didn't get fed the next morning…

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my 'fans',<p>

For effectively making me one of the most epic and famous characters to ever come out of media called 'videogames'. If I hadn't met that guy from Nintendo, I wouldn't have any idea what videogames were. So, thanks.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my 'fangirls' in Hyrule Castle Town,<p>

For stalking me everywhere I go, squealing every time I say 'hi' and putting hundreds of love letters in my mailbox at home. And I thought Cloud Strife's fangirls were creepy…

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait, who's Cloud Strife?" Ilia asked.<em>

"_Do you remember that wandering swordsman that came into Ordon with the blonde, spikey hair and the giant sword that looked way too heavy to wield?" Link asked._

_Ilia nodded and Midna muttered, "He looked like a blond cactus."*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sir Bob the pianist from places unknown,<p>

For not making my thank you note music as sad as others I know (I'm talking to you Roxas!).

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>*<em>"Er, who's Roxas? I don't believe a 'Roxas' even exist in Hyrule," Princess Zelda asked.<em>

"_I met Roxas during my travels because of Sir Bob,"__ Link said, pointing at Bob.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…water,<p>

For not letting me drink you unless you're hot water.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you...my beer bottle collection in my basement,<p>

I know I never got around to making that statue with beer bottles, but look at how much I drink!

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…those ReDead I saw in Arbiter Grounds,<p>

For effectively scaring the crud out of many a player and me by bringing back terrible, terrible memories of…you know…*shudders*

Sincerely,

Link, Hero of Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…man from Nintendo who found me right after I left the Realm of Twilight,<p>

For practically kidnapping and making me write these thank you notes.

Sincerely,

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's TP Link and his thank you notes. Midna's next with hers so any ideas are appreciated.<em>


	2. Thank You Notes: Midna

_Well, thankies to my first reviewer on this story, Lime Lavender. Since Bob's in my other thank you notes story (Thank You Notes from the Birth by Sleep Cast), he has a replacement, his son, Bob, Jr. As always, I own nothing, except for Bob and Bob, Jr._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Midna

_*"Junior, can you give me the weird thank you note music?" Midna asks._

_Bob, Jr. glares at her and starts playing "Ganondorf's theme". _

"_Junior. Junior. JUNIOR!" Midna yells._

_Bob, Jr. glares and plays the regular thank you note music.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For being quite a dork. I mean, who ROLLS up a flight of stairs?

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Zelda,<p>

For always being a damsel in distress…Unlike me :D

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p><em>*"I am not a damsel in distress. You're a jerk, Midna," Zelda says.<em>

"_Yes you are," Link replies._

"_Huh, not you too," Zelda says._

"_Do you remember the many times I had to save you throughout our many lifetimes?" Link says._

"_Um, no…" Zelda says._

"_I had to save you in Legend of Zelda, Zelda II, A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, Four Swords, Four Sword Adventures, Phantom Hourglass, Twilight Princess…" Link says._

"_Okay, I get it!" Zelda yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf,<p>

For being the most determined videogame villain ever. I mean, who else, besides Sephiroth, comes back in almost every game for the same reasons?

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zant,<p>

For scaring the crap outta Link and me when you went completely insane in less than five seconds. And you wonder why I never married you…

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ilia,<p>

For being in some of the worse Mary-Sue fanfictions ever.

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, it's not her fault that she's a Mary-Sue," Link says.<em>

_Midna glares and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…village kids from Ordon,<p>

For not being really helpful in the game. Maybe except for Malo, the shopkeeper…

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link's fangirls,<p>

For always turning into Mary-Sues. You can tell that I have a severe hatred of Mary-Sues…

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…frozen pond at Snowpeak,<p>

For helping me make a Link-sicle :D

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p><em>*"You're evil…" Link says, remembering how Midna almost left him to die.<em>

"_I know. I am," Midna says, laughing evilly.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Twilight Realm,<p>

For being a depressing looking place. I really need to redecorate the place…

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Gorons,<p>

For looking like sumo wrestlers and punching Link in the face.

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the few people who read Link's thank you notes,<p>

For proving that I'm the more popular one.

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! They didn't even read your thank you notes yet!" Link yells.<em>

"_So? I'm still more popular than you," Midna says in sing-song._

_Link pouts and Midna continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Re-Deads,<p>

For scaring the crud outta gamers since 1998.

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganon-Possessed Zelda,<p>

For not being so smart. Ganon, why didn't you possess Zelda EARLIER in the game? It would've been easier to rule Hyrule, y'know!

Sincerely,

Midna, Princess of the Twili"

* * *

><p><em>Those are Midna's thank you notes. Ideas for TP Princess Zelda are appreciated.<em>

_-miano53_


	3. Thank You Notes: Princess Zelda TP

_Thank you…reviewers, for being the coolest people ever. Well, minus the anonymous reviewer that I don't know if they called me or Link a doo-doo head for making fun of Ganon. Oh well. Well, even with that "review" (or insult, IDK), here's Princess Zelda of Twilight Princess and her thank you notes. She got her hair done, eyebrows waxed, signed a few treaties and wrote down her thank you notes. I just hope it goes well…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Zelda

_*"Junior, can you please play the thank you notes music?" Zelda asks._

_Bob, Jr. plays the music and suddenly turns his head to the side._

"_Um, what are you doing?" Link asks._

"_I think he's making a profile picture…" Zelda says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For always saving me while wearing tights and a ridiculously-looking green hat in every game that we're in.

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule"

* * *

><p><em>*"I am not wearing tights!" Link yells.<em>

"_Then what are you wearing?" Zelda asks._

"_Um, they're…they're…they're traditional 'heroic' pants that…" Link says._

"_That just happens to look like tights. And the hat's gotta go," Zelda says, grabbing Link's hat and throwing it out the window._

"_NOOO!" Link screams and jumps out the window to grab said hat. _

_The sound of splashing water was heard and Zelda continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf (Ganon),<p>

For allowing me to be a damsel in distress and proving how absolutely helpless I am without a guy wearing green and tights to come to my rescue…

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Midna,<p>

For making fun of me every five seconds…You're mean…

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link's fangirls,<p>

For always kicking me out of your stories…and replacing me with Mary-Sues…

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule"

* * *

><p><em>*Zelda sees Link come back into the room, soaking wet. <em>

"_Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" someone laughs._

"_Midna, stop laughing at me," Link whines and pouts.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nintendo,<p>

For naming the series after me even though I only have about ten minutes of screen time and for making me one of the weakest characters of all time. I should sue…

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Wolf Link,<p>

For being such a cute puppy XD

Sincerely,

Princess Zelda of Hyrule"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, I didn't know you had a soft spot for canines," Link says.<em>

"_Yes. I do," Zelda says._

"_So? You think I'm cute?" Link asks._

"_Not now," Zelda says._

_Link whines and Midna comes out of his shadow, saying, "That was harsh…"_

_Link gets an idea and turns into his wolf form. He then makes a face that said, "Am I cute now?"_

"_Ooh, you're so cute!" Zelda says, rubbing the wolf's belly._

"_Um, Zelda…aren't you supposed to be finishing your thank you notes?" Midna asks._

"_Not now…Playing with wolf," Zelda says, still rubbing Wolf Link's belly.*_

* * *

><p><em>Well that was an odd interruption. *Sees Zelda still rubbing Link's belly.* Um…Okay, review please and Ganondorf is next.<em>

_-miano53_


	4. Thank You Notes: Ganondorf

_Thank you…all who reviewed during my thank you note hiatus, for giving me reviews and being so cool. Now, Ganondorf got his thank you notes ready, his hair braided, his beard trimmed, armor polished and is now waiting to say his thank you notes. Well, hopefully he won't destroy the set._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Ganondorf Dragmire

_*"Bob, Jr. can you play the thank you notes for me?" Ganondorf asks._

_He looks at Junior and sees that he's dressed like Link._

"_What the…? A black Link? What is this world coming to?" Ganondorf asks._

"_He's just dressed for Halloween," Nabooru says._

"_Nabooru, how did you get here?" Ganondorf asks._

"_I have my ways," Nabooru says._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For beating me at whatever I do…even at eating contests…

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda,<p>

For being pathetically helpless ALL THE TIME! Seriously, you could always run, hide, shoot me in the chest, but no. You just sit there and watch my troops and me come in! Man, you're annoying!

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, she did punch you in the face when you asked her out on date," Nabooru says.<em>

"_That really hurt…I was going to take her to the fanciest restaurant in town…" Ganondorf says, nearly crying._

"_Are…Are you crying?" Nabooru asks._

"_NO! I just got something in my eye," Ganondorf says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nabooru,<p>

For hating my guts for no reason…What did I do wrong? Give you flowers? Give you large boxes of candy? Get you pregnant with my child? Seriously, what did I do?

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yeah, I got pregnant and had to give him up 'cause you didn't want a boy. You wanted a girl. That's why I hate you!" Nabooru yells.<em>

"_But our grandson is here," Ganondorf mumbles._

"_What was that?" Nabooru says._

_Bob, Jr. looks at Ganondorf and then at Nabooru. "Grandma? Grandpa?" he says._

"_WTD? Bob is my son? And Junior's my grandson?" Nabooru says._

_Ganondorf nods like Bob and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sages,<p>

For giving me this amazing sword and impaling me with it! Now I know what to do with this…Mwa-hah-hah!

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nintendo,<p>

For making me a Great King of Evil, but make me lose to a guy in a green skirt and tights! And you wonder why your computers always get infected with a virus and Skyward Sword hasn't been released yet! Take that, you evil, vile Japanese! MWA-HAH-HAH!

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know Skyward Sword is about to come out in less than a month…" Nabooru says.<em>

"_WHAT? My plan didn't work?" Ganondorf says._

"_Nope," Nabooru replies and sees Junior hugging her._

"_Granny!" he says._

"_Kid, go back and finish playing," Nabooru says, officially annoyed.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…black people who are fans of Zelda,<p>

For causing a divide among you on the question of whether I am black or not. You all know that I have a tinge of green in my skin. So, you be the judge. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p>*<em>"Well, the author doesn't think so. That's what I heard from the Kingdom Hearts gang and Organization XIII," Nabooru says.<em>

"_Who are they?" Ganondorf says._

"_Which one?" Nabooru asks._

"_The Organization," Ganondorf replies._

"_Well, you'll get along with their leader, Xemnas…" Nabooru says._

"_What is he after? World Domination? Destruction? Divine Power?" Ganondorf asks._

"_All three? He says something about a thing called Kingdom Hearts. According to him, it's stronger than the Triforce," Nabooru says._

_Ganondorf smiles evilly and Nabooru mutters, "Oh no…"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the Triforce,<p>

For breaking the instant I touched you and only giving me one piece. But, hey, it's cool. I heard of something stronger and I'll be after it next

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mom,<p>

For giving me a retarded name. I've looked through all the Gerudo and Hyrulean dictionaries of names and I couldn't find the meaning to mine…

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…death,<p>

For being a good acquaintance of mine…Man, I die too much…

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kingdom Hearts,<p>

For being the next thing I'll be after. See ya later, Triforce!

Sincerely,

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil"

* * *

><p><em>*"MWA-HA-HA-HA! KINGDOM HEARTS, HERE I COME!" Ganondorf laughs evilly and jumps on his black steed.<em>

_He rides off, leaving Nabooru. "That was…weird…" she says.*_

* * *

><p><em>Well that was a weird way to end thank you notes. Now I have to tell Link and Zelda in this world to stop him. And I'll have to tell Sora, Riku and Kairi that a crazy man on a black horse is coming to theirs. Fourth wall breakage, anyone? Anway, review and Dark Link will be next for Halloween.<em>

_-miano53_


	5. Thank You Notes: Dark Link

_Thank you, __**seqka711, KHLegacy, jioplip, Sheikagal, **__and__** msfcatlover**__…for reviewing Ganon's thank you notes. Okay, since Halloween's close around the corner, Dark Link wrote his thank you notes, killed a few yaoi fangirls and ate some Rock Sirloin. 'Kay, here's Dark Link and his thank you notes…Hopefully he won't attempt to go on a vendetta against Link…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Dark Link

_*Junior, are you okay over there?" Dark Link asks._

_Bob, Jr. hides in a corner and holds his piano for dear life. _

"_Okay…." Dark Link said and started his thank you notes.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For making me cooler and more popular than you…automatically…

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda,<p>

For not having a dark counterpart…Sad…

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p><em>*"….It's a good thing," Bob, Jr. says.<em>

"_I thought you didn't speak," Dark Link says._

_Junior whimpers and moves the keyboard to his face.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Midna,<p>

For understanding my situation…'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?

P.S: Date?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf,<p>

For not telling me where I came from. Wow, you suck as a dad…

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, at least you don't have him as a grandpa. 15 years of back Christmas presents…" Bob, Jr. says.<em>

"_I guess Ganon got him talking," Dark Link mutters._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…yaoi fangirls,<p>

For pairing me with my light half…Whom I hate. Don't you know that's OOC and just…disgusting?

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Sword,<p>

For giving me such a painful death…

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Shigeru Miyamoto,<p>

For confusing millions of fans over whether my name is 'Shadow Link' or 'Dark Link'. Seriously, choose a name!

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, you were called Dark Link in OoT," a reader says.<em>

"_Still confusing…" Dark Link replies."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…normal fans,<p>

For naming me such a hard boss that I replaced the boss of the Shadow Temple. Thanks :D

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" Dark Link says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Halloween,<p>

For allowing all my fans to dress like me!

Sincerely,

Dark Link, ?"

* * *

><p><em>Well, those are Dark Link's thank you notes. Okay, next is Ilia.<em>

_-miano53_


	6. Thank You Notes: Ilia

_Thankies to all those who reviewed. Okay, I wrote this on Friday but I couldn't post it until today. So, here's Ilia and her thank you notes. I just hope that she won't try to kill Zelda over Link…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Ilia

_*"Junior, can you give me the music?" Ilia asks._

_Junior smiles and starts playing a different melancholy tune._

"_That's not it, Junior," Ilia says._

_Junior ignored her and kept playing._

"_Oh well…" Ilia says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For breaking my heart…

Sincerely,

Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait, how did I break your heart?" Link asks.<em>

"_You know!" Ilia yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Epona,<p>

For not choosing me over that slob of a master…

Sincerely,

Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter"

* * *

><p><em>*"Why are you writing to a horse?" Link asks.<em>

"_Quiet…" Ilia says glaring.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ordon kids,<p>

For always pelting my house with pumpkin seeds. And you wonder why you all never received pie…

Sincerely,

Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda,<p>

FOR STEALING MY MAN!

Sincerely,

Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter"

* * *

><p><em>*"Okay…" Link says and scoots away as Ilia fumes.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…new character named Fi,<p>

For not being labeled as a Mary-Sue. I don't like you…

Sincerely,

Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nintendo,<p>

For making me such a hated character…*sniff*

Sincerely,

Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, I think Miyamoto hates you…" Link mutters.<em>

"_Yeah, I think he does," Junior said._

"_KNOCK IT OFF!" Ilia yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans,<p>

For making me such a Mary-Sue. Yeah, thank you SO much!

Sincerely,

Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, that's what fans do, Ilia," Link says.<em>

"_Shutty," Ilia says and storms off.*_

* * *

><p><em>Okay…Well, that's Ilia's for you. Next up is Kaepora Gaebora, so send me ideas via review.<em>

_-miano53_


	7. Thank You Notes: Kaepora Gaebora

_After a long hiatus, I'm back with more thank you notes. Okay, it's Saturday and Kaepora Gaebora preened his feathers, read some books from the library (IDK how), and flew over the skies of Hyrule, past, present and future. I just hope it goes well…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Kaepora Gaebora

"_Junior, can you give me the thank you note music?" Kaepora asks._

_Bob, Jr. just stares._

"_Stop staring! It's rude!" Kaepora yells._

_Junior keeps staring and plays the music._

'_I hate kids,' Kaepora thinks._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For NOT listening to any of my instructions! I told you not to go into Death Mountain, but you did and got burnt because of it, so told ya so!

Sincerely,

Kaepora Gaebora, sage-owl"

* * *

><p><em>*"But I wanted to go there…" Link whines.<em>

"_Shut it, Fairy Boy!" Kaepora yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda,<p>

For not calling me when the kingdom was being attacked. You know I could've called for help, but no. Miss Smarty-Pants knows everything!

Sincerely,

Kaepora Gaebora, sage-owl"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Navi,<p>

For simply existing. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Kaepora Gaebora, sage-owl"

* * *

><p><em>*"HEY! What did Navi ever do to you?" Link asks.<em>

"_I said shutty, Fairy Boy!" Kaepora Gaebora says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans,<p>

For complaining that I tell them stuff they already know. Hey, I didn't write the script here.

Sincerely,

Kaepora Gaebora, sage-owl"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…arrows,<p>

For always homing in on me whenever I carry Link or Navi. What did I ever do to you?

Sincerely,

Kaepora Gaebora, sage-owl"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nintendo,<p>

For making me the stereotypical sage-owl. I could've went on to medical school, became a veterinarian, operated on other bird-like creatures and saved their lives, and retire in the tropics. But no. I'm stuck as a sad, sad sage-owl…

Sincerely,

Kaepora Gaebora, sage-owl"

* * *

><p><em>*"You need a vacation?" Link asks.<em>

_Kaepora immediately looks depressed and flies off.*_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that was very, very odd…Okay, up next is…Impa, the Shadow Sage.<em>

_-miano53_


	8. Thank You Notes: Impa

_Wow, so many reviews. So, thank you to **Alphawolfy288, dragoness of storm, TheNinjaAlchemist95, msfcatlover, KHLegacy, **and **SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist **for their reviews. Okay, Impa's here and she went on an assassin's mission, sealed away Bongo Bongo, went to Japan after doing that for her vacation, and begrudgingly came back to Hyrule to write thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Impa

_*"Junior, can you give me the thank you note music, please?" Impa asks._

_Junior stares and starts playing. He then gets up and bends down like Tim Tebow._

"_What the…? 'Tebowing'? Here in Hyrule? We don't even have a football team," Impa says._

"_Junior, that's not your thing," Link says._

"_Yeah, don't Tebow. Just don't do it," Navi says._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For revealing how completely pathetic the castle guards are. If one child can get past legions of guards and reach the princess in less than an hour, no wonder why the castle fell in one day.

Sincerely,

Impa, the Shadow Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda,<p>

For NOT staying in hiding like I told you and for turning into a typical damsel in distress the moment you got back into a skirt. And you wondered why you got kidnapped...again.

Sincerely,

Impa, the Shadow Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf (Ganon),<p>

For ruining my retirement. Seriously, couldn't you have waited at least two weeks after I retired?

Sincerely,

Impa, the Shadow Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*Ganondorf enters and sees the thank you note. "Oh now you tell me! <em>_I could've avoided the whole having-the-Master-Sword-stuck-in-my-head-and-being-sealed-in-the-Evil-Realm scenario if you had told me so!" he yells._

"_I did just turn in my two weeks' notice when you invaded, guns ablazin'!" Impa yells back._

"_You know we don't have guns here," Link says._

"_SHUT IT, FAIRY BOY!" the two yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…King of Hyrule,<p>

For hiring me as Zelda's nanny, but not paying me. I demand restitution for the twenty years of service I gave!

Sincerely,

Impa, the Shadow Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nintendo,<p>

For the complete lack of fashion sense in my wardrobe. I could've had Tim Dunn, Stacey London or any other fashion designer, but no! I was stuck with Miyamoto!

Sincerely,

Impa, the Shadow Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans,<p>

For making me one of the coolest characters in the series.

Sincerely,

Impa, the Shadow Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"But I thought I was the cool one," Link whines.<em>

"_Shutty," Impa says, glaring.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Bongo Bongo,<p>

For reminding me why I stuck you at the bottom of the well in the first place. You cannot drum up a tune to save your life!

Sincerely,

Impa, the Shadow Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"Why are you writing to a monster?" Link asks.<em>

"_You don't wanna know," Impa says._

"_I'm pretty sure we don't," Ganon says.*_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, well that's the last of Impa's thank you notes. Next up is…Navi…<em>

_-miano53_


	9. Thank You Notes: Navi

_Thankies to all the reviewers for reviewing the story during my absence. I just finished Skyward Sword and the final battle was…epic. That's all I can say without giving too much away (maybe I'll put it in these thank you notes). And I'm also thinking about doing another story idea for Zelda. Okay, here's Navi with her notes. She cleaned her wings, made fun of butterflies and hit Link repeatedly in the face for making fun of her._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Navi

*_"Junior, the thank you notes, please," Navi says._

_Instead of doing that, he started playing Lady Gaga's "Born This Way"._

"_What? I'm not Lady Gaga! Turn off that heathen's music!" Navi yells._

"_Okay, okay," Junior says and starts playing.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For not listening to me when I was giving you important info.

Sincerely,

Navi the Fairy"

* * *

><p><em>*"Important? You told me stuff I already knew! You were worse than that owl!" Link yells.<em>

"_Nuh uh! I helped you through thick and thin! In sickness and health! IN…" Navi yells._

"_Why are you reciting wedding vows?" Link asks._

"_I dunno! But I was helpful!" Navi yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tatl,<p>

For proving that 'Ding, ding, ding' is better than 'Hey, look, listen, and watch out'.

Sincerely,

Navi the Fairy"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ciela,<p>

For so totally stealing my lines in Phantom Hourglass. There's only one fairy that can pull that off and she's right here, sparkles!

Sincerely,

Navi the Fairy"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yeah, and who cause multiple fans to try to capture you in a bottle?" Ciela asks, entering the set.<em>

"_Shutty," Navi says, turning red.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dr. Barber whom I visited when I stopped in Stormalong,<p>

For listening me rant about how Link never paid me or thanked me for my services. Oh, but no thanks for attempting to perform surgery on me.

Sincerely,

Navi the Fairy"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans,<p>

For attempting to put me in a bottle. I'm not a healing fairy. I'M WHITE AND THEIR RED!

Sincerely,

Navi the Fairy"

* * *

><p><em>*"And you're annoying," Link says.<em>

"_Shut it," Navi says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda, Fi and Midna,<p>

For being guide characters that some fans have dared to call fairies. I was the original and the best and no one can top that!

Sincerely,

Navi the Fairy"

* * *

><p><em>*Zelda, Midna, Fi, Ciela and Tatl all hold bottles and smiles evilly. They then start to chase her.<em>

"_NO!" Navi screams while Link laughs uproariously.*_

* * *

><p><em>Another odd end to a series of thank you notes. Okay, everyone's favorite and fabulously dressed (but malicious) boss, Ghirahim, is next!<em>

_-miano53_


	10. Thank You Notes: Ghirahim

_Thank you, new reviewer sarcasticnerd, for giving me more ideas on who to write about. Yay! No one is safe. Anyways, it's Wednesday, February 29, not Friday, and Ghirahim decided to send me his thank you notes. Before he did all that, he got his hair done, severed many arms off of people he hated, sharpened his swords and complained about the leap day and how he didn't want to turn in the thank you notes on Friday. Without further ado, here's Ghirahim._

_-miano53_

_*"Junior can you give me the thank you note music?" Ghirahim asks, sitting behind a desk._

_Junior stares at him and does nothing._

"_Did you not hear me? Play the music, you dark-skinned child," Ghirahim yells._

_Innocently, Junior asks, "Are you gay?"_

"_NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" Ghirahim yells._

"_You sure? Sure looks like it," Link says._

"_Can it, green monkey! Play the music, Junior, or I'll destroy you…" Ghirahim says darkly._

_Junior shrugs and starts playing.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For ruining my chances at getting a pay raise after several millennia. I hate you…

Sincerely,

Ghirahim, Demon Lord and Supreme Weapon"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda (Hylia),<p>

For avoiding me these six thousand years and making it hard for me to capture you. By the way, you're probably the smartest out of all the Zeldas and that's saying something.

Sincerely,

Ghirahim, Demon Lord and Supreme Weapon"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey!" Zelda yells, coming in the office.<em>

"_Well at least we know the fourth wall's gone," Link mutters.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Impa,<p>

For taking Zelda from me and laughing in my face all the while. Oh, did I mention that you're a…

Sincerely,

Ghirahim, Demon Lord and Supreme Weapon"

* * *

><p><em>*"I'm a what? I'm a what?" Impa says, also coming in the officeset._

"_You know what you are!" Ghirahim yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my cape,<p>

For making me feel more epic than I already am.

Sincerely,

Ghirahim, Demon Lord and Supreme Weapon"

* * *

><p><em>*"Even though you aren't," Link says, laughing.<em>

"_Shut it, green monkey!" Ghirahim yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fan girls,<p>

For always pairing me with Link. You know I'm not gay, right? I'm a metrosexual, that's all.

Sincerely,

Ghirahim, Demon Lord and Supreme Weapon"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait…what? That yaoi stuff…with you? Excuse me," Link says and leaves.<em>

_The sound of throwing up was heard and Ghirahim began feeling sick on the stomach as well.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…said fan girls,<p>

For now putting in a hatred in me that has shattered my happy fun times. I'LL KILL YA! I'LL KILL ALL OF YA!

Sincerely,

Ghirahim, Demon Lord and Supreme Weapon"

* * *

><p><em>*"REVENGE!" Ghirahim yells and pulls out his sword. He then leaves, leaving Impa and Zelda confused. <em>

"_How many you think he'll kill?" Zelda asks._

"_Thousands of innocents," Impa says, shaking her head.*_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, another weird way to end. I guess everyone who paired him up with Link will not survive anytime soon….Okay, Fi's next.<em>

_-miano53_


	11. Thank You Notes: Fi

_Thank you to Sheikagal, Species Unknown, TheNinjaAlchemist95, KHLegacy, Zelda12343, Soulbuscus for their reviews and giving Fi ideas. So it's Tuesday, here's Fi. She made calculations on her new master's items, their usefulness and told him how useful it was for writing thank you notes, which had 15% usefulness._

_-miano53_

__Thank You Notes: Fi

_*"Master Junior, can you please play the thank you notes theme?" Fi asks._

_Junior stares at Link who, in turn, stares at Zelda._

_Zelda looked at him and says, "Why are you looking at me?"_

_The two males do nothing. They keep staring at their targets. _

_Fi pushes Link over and he falls. When he does, he knocks into Junior, who suddenly starts playing the music._

"_Weird," Zelda says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Link,<p>

For being quite awkward around girls. I detect a 0% chance that anyone will love you.

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword"

* * *

><p><em>*"H-how could you?" Link says, sniffling.<em>

"_He's not that awkward," Zelda says._

"_I also detect a 99% chance that a fan girl will chase you," Fi says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda (aka Goddess Hylia),<p>

For being 95% useless.

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword"

* * *

><p><em>*"You're evil," Zelda says.<em>

"_I'm just stating facts, Your Grace," Fi says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Navi,<p>

For being 99% more annoying than I am.

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword."

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ghirahim,<p>

For being just a male version of me.

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Temple of Time,<p>

For keeping me locked in a dusty old temple. And the temple has a 100% chance of never being rebuilt.

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Great Fairies of Wind Waker,<p>

For looking exactly like me.

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait…The Great Fairies came before you!" Link yells.<em>

"_Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Zelda yells._

"_Yes, Master. That makes the thank you notes 75% less enjoyable," Fi says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Wii Remote Batteries,<p>

For helping me alert Master Link when you're low on power.

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf,<p>

For being easily defeated by my master. Did you know that you can have a 65% increase in your chances of taking over the world if you didn't gloat so much?

Sincerely,

Fi, Spirit of the Master Sword"

* * *

><p><em>*Ganondorf overhears and says, "Yes! I shall do that at once! Mwahaha!"<em>

"_Er, how did he come back so fast from his 'vacay'?" Link asks._

"_I dunno," Zelda says.*_

* * *

><p><em>So, that's Fi's thank you notes. Next is…Saria, Sage of the Forest.<em>


	12. Thank You Notes: Saria

_Thanks to Princess Zora, ZeldaRubix, Gloria, dragoness of storm, KHLegacy, and seqka711 for their reviews. So, it's Friday and Saria prepared her thank you notes. She also scolded Mido, cleaned up parts of the Forest Temple with her fellow Kokiri and talked with the forest spirits._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Saria

_*"Hey, Junior, can you play the thank you notes music?" Saria asks._

_Junior, wearing a ReDead mask, starts playing. Link sees this and screams, "ReDeads! Die!"_

_He pulls out his sword and starts slashing away at the prodigy._

"_Help!" Junior screams while running away. _

_The two run out of the room and Saria says, "Okay…"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For taking so long to rescue me in the Forest Temple. Did you know that Wallmasters can slam you to death?

Sincerely,

Saria, the Forest Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For totally stealing my best friend. And you wonder why I didn't answer your calls.

Sincerely,

Saria, the Forest Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mido,<p>

For being a total jerk, a slave driver, and the winner of the most hated Kokiri award. Good job, Mido. Good job…

Sincerely,

Saria, the Forest Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"Die stupid ReDead!" Link screams, still chasing Junior.<em>

"_Help me!" Junior screams._

"_As I was saying," Saria says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…dungeon designers,<p>

For giving me a temple with no real back story. Seriously, who puts a giant mansion in the middle of a forest? This isn't Kingdom Hearts, people!

Sincerely,

Saria, the Forest Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"Saria! Help me!" Junior screams.<em>

"_Just take off the mask!" Saria yells._

_He does and Link keeps chasing him._

"_Die ReDead!" Link yells._

"_I'm not a ReDead!" Junior screams._

"_Wait for me," Saria sighs.*_

* * *

><p><em>I guess Link has a traumatic experience with ReDeads. And next is Darunia.<em>


	13. Thank You Notes: Darunia

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. Well, here's Darunia's thank you notes. Before he did all that, he ate some rock sirloin, fixed parts of the Death Mountain Crater, cleared out Dodongo's Cavern and scolded a few of his Goron brothers. Without further ado, here's the leader of the Gorons of Ocarina of Time and the Fire Sage, Darunia._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Darunia

_*"Junior, please give me the thank you notes," Darunia asks._

_Instead of playing that, Junior plays the old hymn "Amazing Grace"._

"_Junior. ! Play the notes music!" Darunia yells._

_Junior stuck out his tongue and started playing the correct music._

"_Thank you," Darunia said.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you Link,<p>

For clearing out Dodongo's Cavern, saving my people and killing Volvagia before he destroyed Death Mountain. How come your successor isn't as epic as you?

Sincerely,

Darunia, leader of the Gorons and Fire Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"I dunno. He thinks he is, but he's not," OoT Link says.<em>

_TP Link overhears and comes in the office. _

"_How could you?" he says, nearly crying._

"_But it's true!" OoT Link says._

_The two immediately notices Junior staring at them. _

"_It's 'Link-ception'!" he says in awe.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For sending a little kid to deal with Goron problems. I thought the family had a good relationship with us. I mean, we pay our taxes and give you guys bombs!

Sincerely,

Darunia, leader of the Gorons and Fire Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saria,<p>

For playing a really cool song, but…how can you play so loud that we can hear you all the way in Goron City?

Sincerely,

Darunia, leader of the Gorons and Fire Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Death Mountain,<p>

For not being a hospitable place. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely

Darunia, leader of the Gorons and Fire Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"Still isn't," TP Link says.<em>

"_It's still there after 200 years?" Darunia asks._

"_Yep," both OoT Link and TP Link says._

"_Link-ception!" Junior says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Link, Jr.…<p>

For making people feel more confused about whether or not there's female Gorons. Well, your mom was a Goron lady named Hina, so…

Sincerely,

Darunia, (your father) leader of the Gorons and Fire Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*Link the Goron enters and sees the two Links. "Who're they?" he asks.<em>

"_I'm Link," the two say._

"_Huh? That's my name," Link the Goron says._

"_Link-ception!" Junior says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Volvagia,<p>

For kidnapping my people, attempting to eat them and making me look like a total idiot.

Sincerely,

Darunia, leader of the Gorons and Fire Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Darbus,<p>

For being my descendant and getting possessed after the elders told you NOT to touch the Fused Shadow. Yeah, I have stupid offspring.

Sincerely,

Darunia, leader of the Gorons and Fire Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"How could you?" Link the Goron says, crying.<em>

"_I didn't mean you!" Darunia says._

"_Link-cept…" Junior tries to say._

"_SHUT IT!" everyone yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Fire Temple,<p>

For starting controversy by having an Islamic chant as your theme. Well, the Muslims weren't bothered by it, so…

Sincerely,

Darunia, leader of the Gorons"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's Darunia's thank you notes. Next up is…Ruto's. Sigh…<em>


	14. Thank You Notes: Princess Ruto

_Thank you Vaati the Sorcerer Kitten, Princess Zora, KHLegacy, ZeldaRubix, sarcasticnerd, and Lovely girl 10 for their reviews and suggestions. Well, for me today's Saturday and Princess Ruto wrote her thank you notes. But before that, she took a swim, stalked Link and was shot at by a hail of arrows from said hero's bow._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Princess Ruto

_*"Junior, can I get the thank you notes music?" Ruto asks._

_Junior looks at her and says, "Fish lady!"_

"_WHAT? I'm a Zora! Not a fish lady!" Ruto screams._

"_Same thing," Junior says and plays the music._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For being the HOTTEST thing alive. I'm surprised that you haven't married me yet.

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p><em>*"OoT Link walks in, turns right around and walks out.<em>

_Ruto saw this and said, "But you haven't!"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For stealing MY fiancé! That's why I quit being a sage, home wrecker!

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dark Link,<p>

For attempting to decapitate me after I stalked you when I got lost in the Water Temple. You could've just said you were Link's shadow.

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Laruto,<p>

For having a reincarnation in Wind Waker. Why couldn't I get one?

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p><em>*"Maybe it's because you're creepy," Junior says.<em>

_Ruto glares and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lord Jabu-Jabu,<p>

For changing your name to Jabun. Why?

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans,<p>

For pairing me up with other species such as the Gorons. Seriously, that is creepy!

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Water Temple,<p>

For being a place where people such as JonTron would rather drown than complete you. Is it really that hard?

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Shigeru Miyamoto,<p>

For having thousands of fans confused over the subject of us noble Zoras and the savage Zolas for years, until you came out with Ocarina of Time. So thank you for clearing that up.

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lulu of Termina,<p>

For confusing Link by looking exactly like me.

Sincerely,

Princess Ruto of the Zoras"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, at least she's wearing a dress instead of being naked," Junior says.<em>

"_I am not naked!" Ruto yells._

"_Then where's your clothes?" Junior asks._

_Princess Ruto glares at him and leaves._

"_I knew it! She's a fish lady!" Junior says.*_

* * *

><p><em>Okay. That's Ruto's thank you notes. Next is…Nabooru.<em>


	15. Thank You Notes: Nabooru

_Thank you to Charmander Wizard, msfcatlover, dragoness of storm, KHLegacy and SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist for their reviews. Now it's Nabooru's turn and she got her hair done, gave Bob, Jr. over 100 gifts in back Christmas presents and wrote her thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Nabooru

_*"Kid, can you give me the thank you notes music?" Nabooru asks._

_Happy with his new piano, Junior presses the 'guitar' button on his piano. He then plays the music, making a Spanish guitar sound instead of a piano._

"_Er, what happened to the piano sound?" Nabooru asks._

_Junior keeps playing and Nabooru shrugs.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link (OoT),<p>

For helping in out in the Spirit Temple, getting the silver gauntlets and watching me get kidnapped by Twinrova. I did tell you to run so they WOULDN'T find out what you did!

Sincerely,

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link (TP),<p>

For going into the Arbiter Grounds and not noticing that it was the Spirit Temple. Wow, the Hero of Time has some very bright descendants (sarcasm).

Sincerely,

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda (OoT),<p>

For always getting kidnapped for a person with precognitive dreaming. Sad…

Sincerely,

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda (TP),<p>

For practically letting the Spirit Temple turn into an execution ground. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely, Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf,<p>

For getting me pregnant with Bob, Sr. and not letting me keep him because I didn't give birth to a girl. I thought you said you wanted heirs!

Sincerely,

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p><em>*Ganondorf comes in the room and hears the thank you note. "Hey, I thought the Gerudo would try to kick me out!" he yells.<em>

"_Well, you were a lousy leader," Nabooru says._

_The room darkens and Ganondorf says, "Shut it…"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Koume and Kotake,<p>

For brainwashing me into becoming a Iron Knuckle and serving Ganondorf. Uh, you know I was already married to him, right?

Sincerely,

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Spirit Temple,<p>

For being one of the loneliest places on earth…

Sincerely,

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" Nabooru says.<em>

"_Daww…." Ganondorf and Junior says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…hair perms,<p>

For destroying my hair the instant I get more than one of you a month. My hair turns brown and burnt. Also, it starts smelling as if I set my hair on fire. So, thank you SO much.

Sincerely,

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, So, that' s Nabooru's thank you notes. Next is Rauru, Sage of the Temple of Time.<em>


	16. Thank You Notes: Rauru

_After another hiatus, I'm back and with Rauru's thank you notes. Before he wrote his thank you notes, he looked back at everyone else's, trimmed his beard, read up on his Hyrulian Medicare pack and walked through the Temple of Time. Here's Rauru's thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Rauru

_*"Child, please give me the thank you notes music?" Rauru asks._

_Junior nods rapidly and keeping doing that for several minutes._

"_How much sugar did you have today?" Rauru asks him._

"_I-I-I don't know!" Junior says._

"_You have a problem. You're addicted to sugar," Rauru tells him._

"_I don't…I have…I don't have a p-problem!" Junior says, now scratching his arms like a crack addict.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link, Hero of Time (OoT),<p>

For suddenly appearing in the Chamber of Sages during my soaps. Seriously, I was watching Guiding Light and I missed a key point in the whole saga of Lizzie getting her baby back! Can you give me those ten minutes back? Huh? Can you?

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p><em>*"Y-y-you know…you can always go to Hulu for your soaps!" Junior says, still scratching his arms.<em>

_Seeing his face, Rauru says, "I'm not giving you sugar for that information."_

"_You son of a…!" Junior yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods (TP),<p>

For practically bypassing the Chamber of Sages and going into the dungeon of the temple. I heard your complaints and…um…I forgot that dungeon was back there. I knew I should've cleaned it.

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda (OoT),<p>

For letting my temple go to ruin. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the other Princess Zelda (TP),<p>

For practically forgetting about me….*sniff*

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xanauzamaki,<p>

For making me sound like a pedophile…I hate you…

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans of said Xanauzamaki,<p>

For thinking I was a pedophile…

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kaepora Gaebora,<p>

For being my supposed reincarnation and being one of the most annoying characters in the franchise.

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" Rauru says*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Temple of Time,<p>

For not being a real dungeon in Ocarina of Time, but becoming one in Twilight Princess. I feel so left out. Everyone else has a large temple except for me…AND THEIR TEMPLES HAVEN'T BEEN DESTROYED!

Sincerely,

Rauru, Sage of Light"

* * *

><p><em>Next up is, by popular demand, GROOSE!<em>


	17. Thank You Notes: Groose

_So, today's Friday and that's the same time Jimmy Fallon does his thank you notes. Since I don't work for him and never will, I had to improvise and bring in Groose. So, before he wrote his thank you notes, he combed his famed pompadour, flew on his loftwing, made fun of Link I, and tried to hit on Zelda I and received a punch to the face. Okay, here's everyone's favorite jerk-turned-hero, Groose. *readers yell, "GROOSE! GROOSE! GROOSE! GROOSE! GROOSE!"*_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Groose

_*"Junior, give me the thank you notes, will ya?" Groose says._

_Junior, eating cereal, looks at him and talks with his mouth full. Poor thing immediately started to choke._

"_Did you ma tell ya to not talk with your mouth full?" Groose asks._

"_Wow, I'm surprised you're not being self-centered today," SS Link says._

"_Shut it, dude-who-gets-repeatedly-reincarnated-but-never-gets-the-girl," Groose says to him._

_The first Link glares at him and Groose begins.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Me,<p>

For having the best pompadour in the world and having my popularity rise with just one game.

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p><em>*"Why are you thanking yourself?" SS Link asks.<em>

"_Because I'm a boss," Groose says._

"_No you're not!" OoT Link says, coming in the office._

"_What…? Two Links?" Groose says._

"_Yeah, you're not a boss. People don't even remember you in my time," TP Link says, also coming in with coffee._

"_Oh gods, they're multiplying!" Groose screams._

"_Linkcep…!" Junior yells._

"_SHUT IT!" the Links yell.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link (the one I know),<p>

For being such a wimp then gradually gaining my respect. You know that's a hard thing to do.

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p><em>*"Aw…Wait…WHAT? A wimp?" SS Link says, looking at the note.<em>

"_He reminds me of Mido," OoT Link says._

"_Really? The so-called 'Mao Zedouche' of the Kokiri?" TP Link asks._

"_Yep. Wait, how you know him?" OoT Link asks._

"_Hey, these are my thank you notes so shut it!" Groose yells._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda (the one I know),<p>

For choosing the wimp over me. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my pompadour,<p>

Need I say more?

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…wood,<p>

For not keeping Link's loftwing cage up. I thought wood was strong!

Sincerley,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, Sword beats Wood any day!" SS Link says.<em>

_OoT and TP Link nods._

"_They should've made it stronger. Then the game would be called…!" Groose says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the Zelda game series,<p>

For not giving me a game…My fans are calling for it! It can be called, 'The Legend of Groose: Ocarina of Groose'! Or, 'The Legend of Groose: Twilight Groose'! Or even, 'The Legend of Groose: Sprit Groose'! C'mon! The possibilities are endless!

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p><em>*"Man those are some ugly names…" TP Link says.<em>

"_Yeah, you're just taking the names from our games and I don't appreciate it! Ocarina of Time is a masterpiece! It doesn't need any 'Groose' in it!" OoT Link says._

"_Shut it!" Groose yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Gerudos,<p>

For not being my descendants…I think…Wait…

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fan girls,<p>

For creating GroosexLink fics…I hate you.

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my non-yaoi fans,<p>

For creating some of the best memes in history. Like, "The Fresh Groose of Bel-Air" or even "Final Fantasy Groose". I've even heard of "The Legend of Groose: The Adventures of Groose" and even "Groose, King of Grooseland!

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hyrule,<p>

For not keeping the name I originally gave you. You're supposed to be called GROOSELAND!

Sincerely,

Groose, the Groosenator"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wow, that's a lot of 'Groose'," SS Link says.<em>

"_Linkception!" Junior says._

_The Links and Groose stare at him. _

"_You guys wanna get a bite to eat?" TP Link says._

_The other Links agreed to and the three left. _

"_Wow that is some serious 'Linkception' when you think about it. Wait…won't the universe collapse if…WAIT!" Groose says aloud.*_

* * *

><p><em>Will Groose stop the Links before the universe implodes on itself for having too many Links around at one time? Will Junior ever stop saying 'Linkception'? Find out on the next set of thank you notes, written next by…SS Link.<em>


	18. Thank You Notes: SS Link

_Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed Groose's thank you notes. Well, today's Friday and SS Link prepared his thank you notes after getting dragged back to the office by Groose. Thankfully, the world didn't implode on itself with the main Links running around…So, here's the first Link in the entire series!_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: SS Link

_*"Can you give me the thank you notes writing music?" SS Link asks._

_Junior, glowering, plays the music._

"_Um…are you okay?" TP Link asks._

"_I can't say 'Linkception' anymore…" Junior says._

"_Well, you can…this time…" SS Link tells him._

"_YAY!" Junior exclaims and starts playing louder.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda,<p>

For practically making me look like a wimp. I could've handed Groose! I could've!

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey!" someone yells.<em>

"_Oh no…" TP Link says._

"_Um…who the heck are you?" SS Link asks._

_The 'first' Link from the original Legend of Zelda appears and points an accusing finger at SS Link._

"_You're not the first Link! I am! You imposter!" he yells._

_TP Link and SS Link stares at him and the LoZ Link asks, "What?"_

"_I thought he didn't speak," TP Link says._

"_I thought so too," SS Link says._

"_It was in my contract that I didn't speak! Blame Miyamoto-san!" LoZ Link yells._

_Junior, seeing all this, says, "It's Linkception!"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Headmaster Gaepora,<p>

For being reincarnated into the annoying owl known to everyone as Kaepora Gaepora.

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p><em>*"Stop writing that!" LoZ Link yells.<em>

"_Why?" SS Link asks._

"'_Cause I was the first!" LoZ Link yells._

"_Nope. You weren't. According to the Hyrule Historia, you're from an alternate universe where Ganon killed…OoT Link…" TP Link says, looking in a book._

_LoZ Link looks sadden and slumps to the floor.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ghirahim,<p>

For scaring the crap outta me when we first met. Why with the tongue? Why?

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my loftwing,<p>

For being reincarnated into the horse Epona and being each of my reincarnations favorite steed.

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Beedle the sky shopkeeper,<p>

For charging ridiculous prices for things I could find easily in temples! Oh, and no thanks to nearly sending me plummeting to my death many times just because I refused to give in to the evil that we call the Free Market!

Sincerely

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Groose,<p>

From turning to jerk, then hero, then jerk again then back to hero that no one remembers.

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know he's gonna kill you for writing that," TP Link says.<em>

"_Eh, he'll get over it," SS Link says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demise,<p>

For being reincarnated repeatedly into that Ganondorf guy and annoying my descendants/reincarnations. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hyrule,<p>

For not keeping the name Grooseland, thus sparing everyone international embarrassment.

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…moblins,<p>

For nearly impaling me and turning me into lunch after I tried to revisit places like Faron Woods.

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" SS Link says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my reincarnationsdescendants,

For saving the world not once, not twice, but many times…and not getting any credit until death…

Sincerely,

SS Link, the first one"

* * *

><p><em>*"Huh? No one knew about what you guys did until you died?" Junior asks.<em>

"_Eh, that's the curse. You live in recluse until they want you back. I know they'll want me back sooner or later! The fans want a sequel to Twilight Princess! YOU LEFT THE GAME ON A CLIFFHANGER, MIYAMOTO!" TP Link says, yelling at the end._

"_I feel so inadequate…" LoZ Link says, sad that he wasn't considered the first Link._

_He then runs out of the office, crying._

"_Okay…" SS Link says.*_

* * *

><p><em>Aw, poor LoZ Link. No recognition at all as the first Link. Okay, since he missed his cue, OoT Link is next.<em>


	19. Thank You Notes: OoT Link

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed, read and favorited the story. Okay, since OoT Link missed his cue, he was given a second chance to set things right. Without further ado, and since he's under Miyamoto's orders to give the notes, here's OoT Link._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: OoT Link

_*OoT Link enters the office and sits at the desk in front of a camera with a live studio audience filled with Zelda fans. He looks over at Bob, Jr. and says, "Hey, Bobbie-Bean, can you give me the thank you note music?"_

_Junior nods and starts playing as if he was Beethoven._

"_Junior? Junior? Junior? You can stop now. Junior? JUNIOR!" OoT Link yells._

"_What?" Junior asks._

"_Why did you play it like that? You looked like you were having a seizure," OoT asks._

"_I wanted to look the part of musician extraordinaire!" Junior says._

"_No, you looked like you were having a seizure," TP Link says from behind the camera._

"_Shut it!" Junior yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saria,<p>

For giving me that ocarina. Oh…sorry I lost it after I got the Ocarina of Time.

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p><em>*"What happened to it?" TP Link asks.<em>

"_I dunno. I just went into the water to retrieve Zelda's ocarina and it just…vanished," OoT Link says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For disappearing for seven years, turning into Sheik and letting the kingdom go to ruin. Do you know how oh-so-scared I was after being ambushed by a group of ReDeads in the market? And no thanks for sending me back in time when I told you I didn't want to stay a kid! I was perfectly fine as an adult, woman! I HAD TO GROW UP ALL OVER AGAIN! IT WASN'T FUN!

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Ruto,<p>

For creating very…very horrific pairings, including us. Why do you insist that a fish creature like yourself can have children with a human like me? Do you know how wrong that is?

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mido,<p>

For being the 'Mao Zedouche' of the Kokiri. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Rauru,<p>

For not being a pedophile.

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Darunia,<p>

For nearly killing me on Death Mountain by giving me a concussion after I saved the race from starvation. And no thanks for leaving me inside of a fiery temple alone, while you went off to face Volvagia…and died…

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p><em>*"That Fire Temple can't be as hot as the Goron mines of my time," TP Link says.<em>

"_Oh yes it is!" OoT Link says._

"_How so?" TP Link asks._

"_The fire…it hates me…" OoT Link says, nearly rocking back and forth from bad memories._

"_Isn't that with every Link? Every Links cursed with a fire temple?" Junior asks._

_OoT Link nods and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Impa,<p>

For having the scariest temple ever. Seriously, Nintendo of America and the American government seriously messed up. A Dead Hand isn't rated E for Everyone. A Dead Hand is something that gives a kid nightmares for the rest of his life!

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nabooru,<p>

For not following your flight instinct in fight-or-flight and getting captured by Twinrova…I thought black people RUN from danger that's overwhelming.

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know you've just pissed off the author lady over there and the black people that read this," TP Link says.<em>

"_Eh, they'll get over it…eventually," OoT Link says._

"_Racist…" Junior says._

"_Hey! I'm not racist! I was stating facts!" OoT Link yells._

"_Still racist," Junior says._

"_Okay, I'm sorry! Better?" OoT Link yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf,<p>

For playing the organ when I entered the castle. Why? What was it for? Dramatic effect? I don't get it…

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganon,<p>

For just being a giant pig with twin swords. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…alternate timelines,<p>

For basically killing me off in one, having me reincarnated repeatedly in another and having me as a lycanthrope in the last one. Yeah, it's confusing…WHAT THE HECK, NINTENDO? You didn't hear my rant from earlier? What's with the many timelines? Stick with one, got it?

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my fans,<p>

For always having me beat Cloud Strife.

Sincerely,

OoT Link, Hero of Time"

* * *

><p><em>*"Racist…" Junior says, glaring at OoT Link.<em>

_OoT Link looks at the fans and some shook their heads._

"_You know you're a dead man when the other readers see this," TP Link says to him._

"_Then that means you'll be dead too," OoT Link says._

_TP Link's face blanches and he yells, "Don't kill him! He didn't know what he was saying!"_

"_Racist…" Junior says, still glaring.*_

* * *

><p><em>Okay…Odd way to end. Will OoT Link ever be forgiven for his comment about black people? Will TP Link's pleas fall on deaf ears? Will I make a complaint about racism? Will I ever go to bed? *"Get on with it and stop those rants!" a fan yells.* Okay, okay! The original Link from LoZ and the Adventures of Link is up next. So…review?<em>


	20. Thank You Notes: LoZ Link

_Today's Friday and Miyamoto told the original Link to give his thank you notes. His fans have arrived in the studio/office and we, the black fans of Zelda, forgave OoT Link and TP Link survives because of it. Okay, here's LoZ Link with his thank you notes. Hopefully it won't be as racist as the last one._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: LoZ Link

_*LoZ Link enters the studio/office and looks around. He receives a standing ovation as he enters._

"_Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!" LoZ Link says._

_He almost sits down at the desk when a female fan throws what looks like…her underwear at him. It hits him in the face and he is immediately disgusted._

"_Ew!" Junior says._

"_This isn't a rock concert! Security, escort that lady out, now!" the Nintendo of America president, Reggie Fils-Aime, yells._

_The lady is escorted out and LoZ Link says, "Um…Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. Why did Miyamoto think to bring in the fans?" Fils-Aime says._

"_He said it'll bring in more ratings!" Junior yells._

"_Kid, start playing," Fils-Aime says. _

_OoT Link, TP Link and newly brought in OoS/OoA Link stares._

"_We never received such an applause," OoT Link says._

"_And I was the best one!" TP Link yells._

"_WHAT?" the other Links yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For getting kidnapped at the very beginning of the game and sending your nanny, Impa, to come find me. Is it just me or you've always gotten kidnapped?

Sincerely,

LoZ Link, Hero of Hyrule"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Impa,<p>

For being old in that incarnation.

Sincerely,

LoZ Link, Hero of Hyrule"

* * *

><p><em>*"So, Impa's just an old lady in your time?" OoT Link asks.<em>

"_Yep," Loz Link says._

"_She's a fat lady in mine," OoS/OoA Link says._

"_I feel so left out," TP Link says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Old Man who doesn't have a name,<p>

For always scaring the crap out of me with your horribly mistranslated quotes like:

"Leave your life or money" or even "Spectacle rock is an entrance to death". The heck does that mean?

Sincerely,

LoZ Link, Hero of Hyrule"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Old Woman,<p>

For being just as weird as the old man.

Sincerely,

LoZ Link, Hero of Hyrule"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Triforce of Courage,<p>

For not appearing in the first game, but appearing in the next, The Adventures of Link. Why didn't you show up earlier? Could've spared a lot of confusion in the 80s.

Sincerely,

LoZ Link, Hero of Hyrule"

* * *

><p><em>*"So…it didn't appear until the 'black sheep' game?" OoSOoA Link asks._

"_HEY!" Junior yells._

"_A figure of speech, man!" OoS/OoA Link asks.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Darknuts,<p>

For nearly killing me every time we met. Especially in my second adventure. Man, you guys were annoying!

Sincerely,

LoZ Link, Hero of Hyrule"

* * *

><p><em>*"Here's the last one…" LoZ Link says.<em>

"_Aw…" the fans say._

"_I can't do it…I can't go on. If I do…it'll be bad for the readers! So, no way!" LoZ Link yells._

_The audience cheers and LoZ Link yells, "I'm gonna do it for you! I'm gonna do it for you! And you! And you too! And you! And you! And even you!"_

"_Just get on with it!" OoT Link yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganon,<p>

For being a giant pig wielding magic. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

LoZ Link, Hero of Hyrule"

* * *

><p><em>So, those are LoZ Link's thank you notes. Well, up next due to him missing out (and me forgetting), Skull Kid is next. Review?<em>


	21. Thank You Notes: Skull Kid

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed and read the story during the lack of thank you notes. I was working on schoolwork and other stories. So, after so long, here's Skull Kid's thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Skull Kid

_*Skull Kid walks into the studio and finds it empty. He looks around and sees that not even Reggie Fils-Aime was there. _

"_Hello? Anyone here?" Skull Kid asks._

_He keeps running around the set area and finds no one. _

"_I guess I'll turn on this camera here and…" Skull Kid says._

_The camera falls over and begins recording. Skull Kid falls on the floor and starts reciting his thank you notes. Unbeknownst to him, OoT Link and WW Link see him and mutter, "Weird kid".*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link (OoT),<p>

For teaching me that catchy tune in the forest. Oh, but sorry for shooting you in the face with a dart gun. I didn't know it was you! I thought you were a Kokiri!

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saria,<p>

For hanging out with me at the Forest Temple. Oh…and sorry for the destruction of the staircase…I found a bomb flower and I thought it was something else until it started flashing. I threw it and…Well, sorry.

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p><em>*"So, you're the reason it took me forever to get inside that temple?" OoT Link yells.<em>

"_Wah!" Skull Kid yells._

"_Dude, you scared him," WW Link says._

"_Don't call me dude," OoT Link says, glaring.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mr. Deku Tree,<p>

For saving me from that thing called the Baku Tree. He was scary.

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p><em>*"Who's that?" WW Link asks.<em>

"_Read the manga. Just read the manga," OoT Link says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mr. Happy Mask Salesman,<p>

For getting knocked out by that rock I threw. That was fun. Oh, but no thanks for carrying Majora's Mask with you. You should've told me that it was dangerous!

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Majora's Mask,<p>

For possessing my body, forcing me to curse Link, make me lose my friends and almost had me destroy Termina. Yay for Link killing ya!

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mr. Scary Moon,<p>

For scaring all gamers since 2000. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Giants of Termina,<p>

For being my only friends, besides Link and Saria…

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…readers,<p>

For being so faithful to the author lady, even though I don't see her. Is she here? Anyone seen her?

Sincerely,

Skull Kid"

* * *

><p><em>*"Seriously, where is everyone?" Skull Kid asks.<em>

"_Um, it's Saturday. We don't usually present thank you notes on Saturdays anymore," WW Link tells him._

"_Oh, now you tell me!" Skull Kid yells._

_The two kids then look at OoT Link.  
>"What?" he asks.<em>

"_I wanna smoothie!" Skull Kid says._

"_Me too!" WW Link says._

"_Uh, no," OoT Link says._

"_Why not? We want smoothies! We're on strike 'til we get smoothies!" Skull Kid yells, pulling out a random picket sign._

"_Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!" WW Link yells, joining in._

_OoT Link sighs and leaves. When he did, the two proceed to chain up the door to the Nintendo studios and start yelling, "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! No more thank you notes until we get our smoothies!"*_

* * *

><p><em>So, WW Link and Skull Kid are on strike until they get smoothies? Sadly, Sheik (Zelda's alter-ego) was supposed to go next, but can't due to the "strike". Maybe some reviews will get them off of strike and off of wanting a smoothie.<em>


	22. Thank You Notes: Sheik

_Thank you to net2, KHLegacy, Species Unknown, Sheikagal, and a guest reviewer for their reviews. So, the strike's now over and Sheik was finally able to give her thank you notes. So, she wrote them, spied on Ganondorf for the umpteenth time and convinced Nintendo to allow for thank you notes to be presented on weekdays. And she gave Skull Kid and WW Link smoothies. So, here's the Sheikah we all thought was one until the giant spoiler of Ocarina of Time, Sheik._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Sheik

_*Sheik teleports into the studio and sees a large audience that cheers for her. _

"_Where did they come from?" Sheik asks._

"_Well, Miyamoto thought it would be good for the fans and readers to appear in this," OoT Link told her._

_Sheik shakes her head and begins the thank you notes, with Bob, Jr. playing rapidly for no apparent reason.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…OoT Link,<p>

For not recognizing me as Princess Zelda for several months and thinking I was a guy. You didn't notice the hourglass shape, feminine chest and bottom?

Sincerely,

Sheik of the Sheikah"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! What do you expect? Everyone thought you were a guy!" OoT Link yells.<em>

"_Did you all think so?" Sheik asks the audience._

_All the fans and readers nod, angering Sheik.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my alter ego, Princess Zelda,<p>

For getting captured. Why?

Sincerely,

Sheik of the Sheikah"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf,<p>

For not realizing that I was Zelda for seven years. As I have asked before, you couldn't tell with the blonde hair, feminine features and not so deep voice?

Sincerely,

Sheik of the Sheikah"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ruto,<p>

For also not getting that I'm female. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Sheik of the Sheikah"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, we couldn't tell!" OoT Link says.<em>

"_You all must be blind," Sheik mutters.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the author's birthday on the 27th,<p>

For pretty much being smothered under a holiday where you overeat.

Sincerely,

Sheik of the Sheikah"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" Sheik says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans and readers,<p>

For being blind to me being a woman. Nintendo has confirmed it! I'm a girl! A woman! FEMALE! GIRL! Ahem, I am female. So stop with the weird yaoi pairings already!

Sincerely,

Sheik of the Sheikah"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's Sheik's thank you notes. WW Link is next. Wonder what'll happen.<em>


	23. Thank You Notes: WW Link

_Thank you all for reviewing and reading Sheik's thank you notes. So, now WW Link's next and he managed to give everyone Christmas presents (even though Hyrule doesn't really have Christmas), hot cocoa and Christmas cards. Without further ado, here's WW Link._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: WW Link

_*WW Link walks into the studio and sees the audience applauding. Many have signs that says, 'Luv u Chibi Link!'_

_WW Link shudders as the fans' signs starts getting creepier by the second. He then sits at the desk and says to Junior, "Okay, give me some thank you notes, good sir!"_

_Junior plays it normally, getting TP Link, SS Link, OoT Link and LoZ Link's attention. They immediately become jealous, wondering why Junior never plays like that for them.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Grandma,<p>

For creating the famous Elixir Soup. That stuff helped me oh so very much! Thanks!

Sincerely,

WW Link (the one you almost always prank)"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aryll,<p>

For getting kidnapped after I clearly told you NOT to follow me to the forest! We could've saved a lot of time, money, sweat, tears and blood if you just had stayed put!

Sincerely,

WW Link (your brother you always prank)"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetra,<p>

For knocking me out, stuffing me into a barrel and launching me towards the Forsaken Forest when I was trying to rescue my little sister. Did I mention that I don't like you?

Sincerely,

WW Link"

* * *

><p><em>*"That's a first," SS Link says.<em>

"_Don't spoil the next note!" WW Link yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For really being Tetra and getting kidnapped oh-so-very quickly. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

WW Link"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetra's band of pirates,<p>

For being the reincarnation of her guardians from long ago. Did I mention that one of your ancestors looked a lot like Nudge and Nudge looks a lot like…her? Creepy…

Sincerely,

WW Link"

* * *

><p><em>*"So…one of them was…?" TP Link asks.<em>

"_I don't know…" OoT Link says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganondorf in my time,<p>

For being the only one who was the closest into killing a Link.

Sincerely,

WW Link"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, he blasted me repeatedly with magic! He almost killed me!" OoT Link yells.<em>

"_No, he was the closest into killing me. He was a giant pig for crud's sake! A PIG!" LoZ Link says._

"_No, he almost killed me. He practically crushed me in that giant pig form of his. Then he stabbed me repeatedly when we fought in close combat," TP Link says._

"_Um…why are you guys talking about almost getting killed by that Ganondorf guy? Isn't that a bad thing?" SS Link asks._

_The other Links look at him and immediately stop talking as they realized how weird the conversation turned.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hyrule,<p>

For not existing in my time. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

WW Link"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly," WW Link says*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans,<p>

For having my game create a divide among you. Some of you hate Wind Waker while others love it. So, I guess I'm a 'love-hate' Link…

Sincerely,

WW Link"

* * *

><p><em>*"Sniff…I'm going home! WAH!" WW Link says, running off set.<em>

_The other Links look at what's happening and SS Link says, "Poor kid."*_

* * *

><p><em>So, WW Link's depressed. Oh well. Next is…Tetra.<em>


	24. Thank You Notes: Tetra

_I'm so sorry guys for not updating since…last year. Well here's Tetra's thank you notes. She celebrated the New Year with the rest of the cast. She also berated WW Link for stealing the treasure she stole from Mr. Ao…um…Maybe I shouldn't say it as she could get fired by Nintendo's boss for stealing his car and selling it on Ebay for rupees. Um…er…nevermind. You saw nothing._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Tetra

_*"Junior can you give me the thank you notes?" Tetra asks._

_Junior looks at her and says, "Princess Zelda?"_

"_No! I'm Tetra, not Zelda!" Tetra yells._

_Junior shrugs and starts to play with the audience very confused._

"_I thought she was Zelda," an audience member says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For saving me when I ended up on top of Outset Mountain. Oh, but no thank you for not catching me when I fell from that tree!

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know he really didn't see you until you fell," Junior remarks.<em>

"_Can it, piano boy!" Tetra yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Helmaroc King,<p>

For being the giant pet bird of a creeper. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my great gang of pirates,<p>

For being so great. You all have helped me through thick and thin. I love you guys. But…I don't love how I found out that you all worked for my ancestor…and one of you had a great-great-great grandmother that looked just like you. Yep. I'm talking about you, Nudge. Your ancestor looked like a man!

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…bomb shop owner of Windfall Island,<p>

For pissing of Gonzo and the rest of my crew, getting tied up, letting us take all your bombs and having a violent personality change when Link sees you again after attempting to take on Ganondorf. Have you ever tried therapy for your violent mood swings?

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Greatfish Isle,<p>

For getting destroyed…Sorry. I don't know why I wrote that…

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p><em>*"Why would you write that? Do you know how many people died there?" Junior yells.<em>

"_Do YOU know how many people died there?" Tetra yells, looking a bit depressed.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…readers,<p>

For not flaming the author much. Thanks.

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…reviewers,<p>

For helping along in this fic/letters to everyone. Thanks so much.

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author ladyproducer of this thing,

For ending this fic soon. Now I can go back to my day job: pilfering the wealthy of their profits!

Sincerely,

Tetra, leader of the pirates"

* * *

><p>*<em>"I thought your day job was being a princess," Junior says.<em>

"_Can it," Tetra yells.*_

* * *

><p><em>So, yes. I am ending this fic within about three to four chapters. There are so many Zelda characters and having them thank everyone will take years. And since I have other fics to attend to, I have to end this sooner or later. So, yeah. If you all can give ideas for the next chapter, I will be very grateful. Next is…ST (Spirit Tracks) Link.<em>


	25. Thank You Notes: ST Link

_Thank you to everyone that gave a review for Tetra's thank you notes. Now we're down to the final few chapters and ST Link wrote his thank you notes with a bit of sadness as the fic is coming to a close. So, here's ST Link and his thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: ST Link

_*ST Link comes into the studio and sees the audience give him a standing ovation. He smiles and says, "Thank you! Thank you!"_

"_That's not for you. That's for me," someone says._

_ST Link turns to see Eiji Aonuma step into the studio. The kid sighs and heads to the desk to recite his thank you notes.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Uncle Niko,<p>

For being over 100 years old and still living. Um, are you immortal? Oh and no thanks to sending me across the country for stamps for that stamp book…I thought I was going to get something great for it. But no! All I got was a shield!

Sincerely,

ST Link, your adopted nephew"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For being the only guide that was helpful throughout the Zelda games. Thanks!

Sincerely,

ST Link, your best friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know the others will get mad at you for that," Aonuma says.<em>

"_Quiet! It's my turn!" ST Link yells*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zelda's teacher,<p>

For giving me 300 rupees a train ride, but no thanks for not believing me when I told you that Zelda got kidnapped.

Sincerely,

ST Link, Zelda's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my train,<p>

For taking me places…'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

ST Link, your conductor"

* * *

><p><em>*"Why are you thanking a train?" Aonuma asks.<em>

"_QUIET!" ST Link yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Phantoms,<p>

For making me wet my pants every time you spotted me in the Tower of Spirits.

Sincerely,

ST Link, the guy who you hate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Byrne,<p>

For having a fan base despite being in one game.

Sincerely,

ST Link, the guy who you really hate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Cole,<p>

For looking like a leprechaun with horns. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

ST Link, the guy who you ABSOLUTELY hate"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" ST Link says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Malladus,<p>

For being a wannabe Ganon.

Sincerely,

ST Link, the guy who beat you"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's ST Link's notes. So, we only have maybe two to three chapters left…Well, I do have to move on to other stories, such as Chronicles of the Sword (please read it guys), Specials, Life in Radiant Garden, etc. And I also have a few other ideas for stories, such as characters attempting to teach readers how to play sports. I just don't know where to put them. Should I make them in Zelda or Kingdom Hearts. So, review please!<em>


	26. Thank You Notes: ST Zelda

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read the story. Well, we are at the last two chapters and ST Zelda was very sad as she wrote her thank you notes this week. So, without further ado, here's ST Zelda with her thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: ST Zelda

_*ST Zelda enters the studio and the crowd mournfully cheers. ST Zelda thanks them and sits at the desk._

"_Junior, can you give me the thank you notes music?" ST Zelda says._

_Junior, crying, starts playing while crying._

_After he was done, Zelda says, "What was that?"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For being the only one who could see me when I was a ghost. But no thanks for trying to whip me when I was in my Phantom form!

Sincerely,

ST Zelda, your friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Chancellor Cole,<p>

For killing me…mother-sucker…I freaking hate you….

Sincerely,

ST Zelda, the one who you killed"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Byrne,<p>

For aiding Cole in killing me and nearly killing Link and Alfonzo.

Sincerely,

ST Zelda, the one who you help kill"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Teacher,<p>

For not believing Link when he told you what happened to me. Oh and thanks for all those rupees you gave him for the train rides! But wait…does the council really pay you that much, 'cause I don't remember seeing your pay contract…

Sincerely,

ST Zelda, your student"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dark Trains,<p>

For always trying to kill me and Link…

Sincerely,

ST Zelda"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait…weren't you already dead when they did that?" Junior asks.<em>

_Zelda looks up and says, "CRAP!"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Armored Dark Trains,<p>

For always trying to kill Link when you appeared. Oh and thanks for dying after we crashed into you when we found a tear of light and had UNLIMITED POWAH!

Sincerely,

ST Zelda, the one who found the UNLIMITED POWAH!"

* * *

><p><em>*"Er…Why are you yelling like that?" Junior asks.<br>"'Cause it we finally got our vengeance using UNLIMITED POWAH!" Zelda yells, raising her hands in the air.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Malladus,<p>

For trying to replace Ganon and failing. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

ST Zelda, the one who helped defeat you using UNLIMITED POWAH!"

* * *

><p><em>*"Stop yelling that!" Junior yells.<em>

"_Hey, I won't have another chance to!" Zelda yells back._

_The two starts to bicker, leaving the audience confused._

"_Should we leave?" an audience member says._

"_Yep. Yep," another says.*_

* * *

><p><em>Oh no…The final chapter is upon us…I can't do it. I can't go on. I won't deny you the readers! No way! I'll make it good for you, you and you! Even you! Anywho, the final chapter will come soon…It was a fun ride, guys. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, good and bad. Also, thanks for your reading this fic. So, for those interested, I have other stories that need some love. So, please, read them…give them a bit of love.<em>


	27. Thank You Notes: ALTTP Link

_Okay, so I've been convinced to continue this by thespiritmaiden and Louisa Weilschmitt. Well, after a long wait (I'm sorry about that), here's the newest set of thank you notes with ALTTP Link. He picked some apples, made several pies, handed said pies to audience and ate the final pie by himself before writing his thank you notes. So, without further ado, here's ALTTP Link with his thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: ALTTP Link

_*ALTTP Link enters the studio and sees many fans sigh with relief. _

"_What?" he asks._

"_We thought the thank you notes were over," Junior says._

"_Well, it has to end sooner or later," ALTTP Link states._

_The audience gasp, holding their hands to their chests as if in pain.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Uncle,<p>

For getting killed in the first segment of the game, leaving me an orphan…

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, your nephew and Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For not getting kidnapped until the game's climax. But no thanks for leading me to a trap switch.

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…priest at the Sanctuary,<p>

For staying in a place with weird music to serve as chanting. I always thought someone was saying "Woo-woo-woo" every time I entered. Was that you?

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p><em>*"'Woo-woo-woo'? Like what Sinclair says from Living Single?" Junior asks.<em>

"_What's that?" ALTTP Link asks._

"_I'm in a '90s kinda world! I'm glad I've got my girl!" Junior sings._

_The audience joins in, singing, "We are Living Single! Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba…BAAAA!"_

_ALTTP Link stares and says, "Weird…."*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hyrulean Soldiers,<p>

For always trying to kill me every time I was in your line of sight. I didn't kidnap the princess! I didn't!

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…maidens,<p>

For confusing me a lot. What are you? Zelda's sisters? Cousins? Friends? I've checked the Japanese manual and it said that your sisters. But the English and other manuals say that you're not. WHAT ARE YOU?

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Death Mountain,<p>

For continuing a long line of mountains that always try to kill us Links.

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zolas,<p>

For always being confused with 'Zoras'. Unlike the Zoras, you guys are ugly, always trying to kill me and don't have a central government. Oh, but about the part on you guys always trying to kill me, why? What have I ever done to you? I did nothing!

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ganon,<p>

For being, as usual, an ugly, giant pig with a trident.

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yep, Ganondorf's gonna kill ya," Junior says, looking at the note.<em>

"_Eh…" ALTTP Link says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my adventures on Koholint Island I took a year after defeating Ganon,<p>

For being a serious case of a coma…

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dream Shrine in Mabe Village,<p>

For creating 'Inception' before the movie 'Inception'. Seriously, I was in a dream and I went into another dream. Then into another…dream-dream…So many dreams…

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p><em>*"Dream-ception!" Junior says.<em>

_He then holds his hands in the air, striking an "epic" pose._

"_Weird…" ALTTP Link says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Shopkeeper on Koholint,<p>

For killing customers after they didn't pay you and returned to the shop to do so out of guilt. I've seen so many murders because of that…Wow, I have one messed up psyche…

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait…why are you writing to someone that was in a dream? They won't read it!" an audience member says.<em>

_ALTTP Link thinks about it and says, "Oh well…"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marin,<p>

For nearly being a Mary Sue by replacing Zelda in my dreams…

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend"

* * *

><p>*<em>"Lastly…" ALTTP Link says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nintendo,<p>

For confirming a sequel for A Link to the Past! Woo!

Sincerely,

ALTTP Link, Hero of Legend (and star for your new project)"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yay! I got another game!" ALTTP Link yells.<em>

_Backstage, TP Link sniffs as he heard the news. _

"_I still don't get another game…I want one, danggit!" he yells.*_

* * *

><p><em>Poor, poor TP Link. Forever ignored by Nintendo's executive committee. Oh well. I guess next up will be the Links from the Four Swords series. And thanks to those who've reviewed and saved this fic from ending prematurely.<em>


	28. Thank You Notes: Four Swords Link

_Well, it's Friday again and the four Links from Four Sword wanted to do their thank you notes. So, after much arguing and fighting, the four created their thank you notes. Since there are four, each will do his thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Four Sword Links

_*The four Links enter the studio to a rousing applause. Green Link looks at his counterparts and says, "Um…why are all these people here?"_

_Junior begins playing the Thank You Notes theme and says, "Well, it's rumored that the fic will end so the audience is enjoying it as much as they possibly can"_

_The audience gasp again and hold their hands to their hearts as if in pain again._

"_That was just a rumor!" TP Link yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Princess Zelda,<p>

For getting captured by Vaati…twice. Why?

Sincerely,

Green Link, Hero of the Four Sword…and leader of the Four Links"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! Who made you leader?" Blue Link yells.<em>

"_We had a vote," Green Link tells him._

"_No we didn't!" Red Link states._

"_Yeah, we never had a vote," Purple Link says._

"_Well, I'm the original Link! I'm the leader by default!" Green Link yells._

"_Hey!" someone yells._

"_Uh, you can't say that anymore," TP Link yells from backstage._

"_Why not?" Green Link says._

_TP Link points to LoZ Link and says, "That's why."*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vaati,<p>

For always kidnapping the princess and throwing the world into chaos. Oh, and thanks for being a creeper…Kidnapping girls who are pretty and taking them to that palace in the sky.

Sincerely,

Red Link, the second one…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hyrule,<p>

For always getting in danger. Seriously, is there any time where you're not in danger?

Sincerely,

Blue Link, the third one…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hyrule's military,<p>

For being the worse military on the planet. You can't even properly send troops to find Princess Zelda, or defend her…What do you do actually?

Sincerely,

Purple Link, the smart one"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey!" Green Link yells.<em>

"_It's true though…I am the smartest one and Hyrule's military sucks…" Purple Link states._

"_So, why is Zelda paying for them again?" Red Link asks._

"_I dunno…Ask her," Blue Link tells him.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Four Sword,<p>

For turning me into four and being the source of our arguments…

Sincerely,

Green Link, Hero of the Four Sword"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Gerudo in the desert,<p>

For telling me the difference between 'desert' and 'dessert'. So thanks for clearing up that the sand wasn't sugar.

Sincerely,

Red Link, the one who wears the red tunic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zoras,<p>

For resuming the tradition of monsters who were friendly that turned evil and repeatedly tried to kill us!

Sincerely,

Blue Link, the awesome one"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hyruleans,<p>

For never trying to defend yourselves when you're in danger and always calling on us for tasks like getting your cat out of a tree. What are we? The Fire Department?

Sincerely,

Purple Link, the one who really wants to leave"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yeah, I always did wonder about that," Green Link says.<em>

"_Are they lazy?" Red Link asks._

"_The world shall never know," Purple Link states._

_Rolling his eyes, Blue Link takes Green's place and says…*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans,<p>

For being mostly normal and not pairing me with myself in fanfiction.

Sincerely,

Blue Link, the REAL Link"

* * *

><p><em>*"So, I guess I shouldn't mention the fanfictions on that site that has you all paired up…and in compromising positions," TP Link says.<em>

"_What…? They do that? Why?" Red Link asks innocently._

"_You really, REALLY don't want to know," Purple Link replies.*_

* * *

><p><em>So, the Links hate the idea of them being paired up in fanfiction. Well, when you think about it, that's him…being with himself. Narcissistic much? Well, I don't support yaoi pairings much, as many don't make sense. So, if anyone hates that I wrote that...oh well. I just don't get it and the characters, if they were real, probably wouldn't get it either. Anywho, rant over. Review?<em>


	29. Thank You Notes: OoAOoS Link

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed this story during my absence. Well, I didn't have internet last week, so I couldn't update. And my little sister just graduated, so I went to her graduation and didn't update. So, here's OoA/OoS Link's thank you notes. He most likely will be among the last of these thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: OoA/OoS Link

_*OoA Link walks into the studio and sees a sparse audience._

"_Er, what the heck happened?" he mutters._

"_Well, it's rumored that the thank you notes are going to end very soon. So, people don't want to be around when the notes end," TP Link states.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Impa,<p>

For always getting in trouble whenever I run into you. Um, I thought you were a Sheikah.

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Din,<p>

For getting kidnapped at the beginning of the game. In the manga, you were much less of a stereotypical damsel in distress and saved my life. How come you couldn't do that in the game?

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Maku Tree in Holodrum,<p>

For always sleeping. Well…That's all you ever did.

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Onox,<p>

For turning into a dragon after I did what the guy PeanutButterGamer told me to do: kick your gems and something, something, something, kill you! Yeah, I have a terrible singing voice…

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yeah, that's pretty bad," TP Link tells him.<em>

"_Hey, at least I can stay on tune, wolf man!" OoA Link retorts.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nayru,<p>

For having the creepiest thing happen to a person I have to save: getting possessed by a demon lady. That's weird….

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ralph,<p>

For being one of the most useless knights I've ever met. And that's saying something.

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Veran,<p>

For never getting the idea earlier to possess Queen Ambi after traveling to the past.

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sir Raven,<p>

For not appearing in the game, but in the manga…It would've been sweet to fight together. Aw…

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, he kinda looks a lot like you," Junior says to TP Link.<em>

"_What the…? Where did you come from?" the two Links asks._

"_I was here the whole time. Who else did you think was playing the music?" Junior replies.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…time travel,<p>

For making my life even more confusing.

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…changing the seasons with the Rod of Seasons,<p>

For being extremely frustrating! Why do I have to stay on top of a tree stump to use you? It's much easier to use the Harp of Ages than you. At least with that I can use the harp anywhere I want!

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p><em>*"Er, but didn't you get stuck in a wall because of that?" Junior asks.<em>

_OoA Link says nothing and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…nature,<p>

For hating me so much…

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…time,<p>

For also hating me so much…What have I done to deserve constant nature changing and time travel?

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…." OoA Link says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Nintendo,<p>

For re-releasing my games on the 3DS! Do I sense a sequel to them like with ALTTP Link's game?

Sincerely,

OoA/OoS Link, Hero of the Essences of Ages and Nature"

* * *

><p><em>Well, I gotta end it soon. I have other stories I have to do. So, next up is everyone's favorite mapmaker….Tingle.<em>


	30. Thank You Notes: Tingle

_Sorry I haven't updated since last year. Had a lot of things that happened such as hospitalization, trying to recover, school and writing other stories. Okay, as promised, Tingle the mapmaker is next. Hopefully it'll be okay…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Tingle

_*"Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah!" Tingle chants, appearing in the studio._

_He looks around to see no one. _

"_Huh? Where is everyone?" Tingle asks._

"_Well, they all thought that the fic ended. So, you should try to recite your notes," Junior says, playing on the piano._

_Tingle shrugged and sat in a stool. In dramatic fashion, he recites his thank you notes.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mr. Fairy (Link),<p>

For always giving me money to decipher maps. Where that money went, you'll never know.

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p><em>*"That sounded rather evil," Junior says.<em>

"_Quiet! It's my turn! And fairies aren't evil. We're good guys that come to the aid of good boys and girls!" Tingle says._

_Junior stares at him and Tingle continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Great Deku Tree,<p>

For trying to crush my dreams of becoming a fairy. I am a fairy! I'M THE REINCARNATION OF ONE, danggit!

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tatl,<p>

For being a much cooler fairy than Navi. But, how come you can't ask your friends to turn me into a fairy child like Mr. Fairy? I'm sure you can, but you just don't want to. I'll be a good fairy, I promise!

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Navi,<p>

For disappearing on Mr. Fairy, making him depressed. How could you? Fairies are supposed to be good and bring happiness!

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saria,<p>

For not turning me into a fairy after I asked 1,545 times. I can prove that I'm the reincarnation of a fairy! I can, I TELL YA!

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p><em>*"Man, you are obsessed with being a fairy," Junior says.<em>

"_Shut it, piano boy!" Tingle yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my games in Japan,<p>

For realizing that I'm a good guy, unlike those Americans…

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey!" Junior yells.<em>

"_What? You all thought I was gay! I'm not gay or a pedo! I'm just a guy who wants to fulfill his destiny! MY DESTINY!" Tingle yells._

"_Well, at least we can say that you're a creeper," Junior mutters.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…ancient maps,<p>

For being so easy to make money off of. MUHAHA!

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…modern language,<p>

For not letting me be able to read you…sigh…

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…people of Windfall Island,<p>

For putting me in prison without a trial. Why? I didn't steal that camera. That weird guy pretending to be Mr. Fairy did it! Oh wait…

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…balloons,<p>

For letting me fly, but popping the instant a seagull flies into you…

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ankle, Knuckle and David, Jr.,<p>

For helping me spread good fairy magic all over the world.

Sincerely,

Tingle, the Map Maker"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait, isn't David Jr. a slave?" Junior asks.<em>

_Tingle, looking guilty, says nothing._

"_Wha…? You evil slave driver! REVENGE FOR THE ANCESTORS!" Junior yells, pulling out what looks like a faux Master Sword._

"_Wah! I'm not a slave driver! I'm not! And David Jr.'s not even black! So there's no need for vengeance!" Tingle screams._

_He runs out of the empty studio with Junior chasing after him.*_

* * *

><p><em>Well, I guess that was an odd way to end Tingle's thank you notes. So, up next is what everyone wanted to see...Linebeck. And then maybe I'll get more inspiration not to go on such a long hiatus.<em>


	31. Thank You Notes: Captain Linebeck

_Well, after a bit of a wait, here's Linebeck's thank you notes. He managed to stop Junior from killing Tingle, fixed the engine on the S.S. Linebeck and wrote his thank you notes. Hopefully nothing crazy will happen._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Captain Linebeck I

_*Linebeck enters the studio and sees a sparse audience._

"_Where is everyone?" he asks.  
>"Well, people are still suspicious that the thank you notes will end, so they hardly show up anymore," Junior replies.<em>

"_But...I wrote out my thank you notes and everything," Linebeck says, holding up his stack of thank you notes._

"_Just recite them and see what happens," Junior tells him.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For being my little money-making monkey. All that treasure hunting you did really helped in making my ship the best EVER!

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, treasure hunter extraordinaire"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetra,<p>

For being turned to stone for most of the game. And…er, sorry for dropping you when we were moving you off the Ghost Ship. Good thing you didn't break, huh?

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, the guy with the awesome ship"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Oshus,<p>

For scolding me so much after I went into the temple. Man I thought you were going to literally talk my ears off…But what's with you and knowing so much about it? Are you…? Nah, that's not possible.

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, the great adventurer"

* * *

><p><em>*"Can you please stick with one title and go with it?" Junior asks.<em>

"_Wow, someone's cranky today," Linebeck says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you, 'Sparkles' (Ciela),<p>

For being a Navi wannabe, 'nuff said.

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, the awesome adventurer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Jolene,<p>

For being a crazy witch! Yes, I know I stole your stuff after we broke up, but you don't have to kill me over it! I'll pay you back, I promise!

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, the 'Pirate Killer'"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know she'll kill you for that," Junior says.<em>

"_Bah, she'll be fine," Linebeck tells him.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ghost Ship,<p>

For lying to me about having treasure in your hull…sigh…

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, the disappointed adventurer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Bellum<p>

For possessing me after I managed to stab you. Seriously, it wasn't that bad…I think. So why possess me? You could've possessed Link and won the fight, right?

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, the 'Demon Slayer'"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly," Linebeck says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…readers,<p>

For actually listening to the Great Captain's thank you notes.

Sincerely,

Captain Linebeck I, the 'Hero Captain'*

* * *

><p><em>*"Uh, why didn't you stick with one title? It's confusing," Junior says.<em>

"_Uh…I couldn't think of one that would stick…Well, now that's over, I'm off!" Linebeck says, leaving.*_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, well Linebeck's thank you notes are over. So next will be…hmm…It'll be your pick. <em>


	32. Thank You Notes: Medli

_Once again, sorry for the lack of chapters and whatnot. Well, since only one person gave a suggestion to the thank you notes, I will use their idea and dedicate these thank you notes to them as they chose Medli. Okay, here's the next chapter._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Medli

_*Medli enters the studio and sees only five people._

"_Um…Hello? I'm here for the thank you notes recital," Medli tells them._

_Junior enters and sits at the piano._

"_Well, most people thought the thank you notes were over, so…" he says._

"_Oh. Well, I guess I can say that the notes will be over soon," Medli adds._

_The audience gasp and Junior yells, "You all knew it was coming!"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For saving our island from a giant fire bug pulling on the Great Valoo's tail. Uh…How did that thing get down there again?

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…King of Red Lions,<p>

For being a talking boat with uncomfortable seats.

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Prince Komali,<p>

For not wanting to talk after your grandmother died but wanting to after you got your wings. I know I wasn't the best after your grandmother died as I was just an apprentice. Then you started talking to me again. I'm getting mixed messages…

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the Great Valoo,<p>

For getting your tail stuck in the top of Dragon Roost and getting it pulled by the evil bug monster…thing.

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"So, needless to say you guys hate Gohma?" Junior asks.<em>

"_Yep," Medli replies.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the Earth Temple,<p>

For being filled to the brim with undead creatures. Uh…Why am I the sage of that place again?

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…ReDeads,<p>

For looking like zombiefied dancers and trying to eat Link and me…in a weird manner.

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my harp,<p>

For helping in many light-based puzzled in the dark Earth Temple. I knew shining it every day with polish would be a good idea!

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, it's not as good as my piano!" Junior says.<em>

"_But it doesn't shine," Medli tells him._

_Junior looks saddened and plays sadly.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…players,<p>

For always making Link throw me into a wall and giving me a concussion.

Sincerely,

Medli, the Earth Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*Junior sighs sadly and stops playing.<em>

"_I wish I had a shiny piano…" he mutters and leaves._

_The audience and Medli stares at the scene, wondering if he would come back._

"_H-He'll come back. He's just a little emotional right now…" Medli tells them*_

* * *

><p><em>Poor Junior. No shiny piano for him.<em>


	33. Thank You Notes: Makar

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and giving Junior two shiny pianos. Now Makar wrote his thanks you notes, played his violin and composed a masterpiece he intends to play later. So, here's his thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Makar

_*More audience members are present as Makar arrives. He looks around and says, "Huh. I thought you guys left."_

_Playing on one of his new shiny pianos, Junior says, "Well, more people came for the notes, even though its gonna end soon for real this time."_

_The audience gasp and some faint from hyperventellation.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Link,<p>

For saving me in the Forbidden Woods. Well…how I got there…uh, I tried to do a somersault in the air while flying and hit a Peahat. Then I fell in that flower…monster…thing. Er, tell the Great Deku Tree I'm sorry, okay?

Sincerely,

Makar, the Wind Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Great Deku Tree,<p>

For allowing me to play my music in peace. I've made several masterpieces 'cause of that! Woo!

Sincerely,

Makar, the Wind Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my Korok friends,<p>

For planting trees around the Great Sea and saving our kind…after I was rescued by Link. Sorry I didn't perform the ceremony earlier. I got that you guys were angry after that rock throw.

Sincerely,

Makar, the Wind Sage"

* * *

><p>*<em>"Why did they throw a rock at you?" Junior asks.<em>

"_I dunno…" Makar lies.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…ancient sage Fado,<p>

For giving me this magnificent violin. Some think it's a cello, but it's not.

Sincerely,

Makar, the Wind Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the Wind Temple,<p>

For being your namesake, windy.

Sincerely,

Makar, the Wind Sage"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Floormasters,<p>

For capturing me and putting me in a cage with that giant statue. It took Link over an hour to free me. So thanks SO much.

Sincerely,

Makar, the Wind Sage"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" Makar says.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…plants,<p>

For sustaining life. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Makar, the Wind Sage"


End file.
